


nothing wrong with getting a good head start

by bewareoftrips



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Day of School, Football, Fremione - Freeform, Halice - Freeform, McKeller, Multi, Riverparents, Seven Minutes In Heaven, and less dead bodies in this one, back to school dance, camp riverdale, cheerleading, fladys, fredsythe, fremary, hanelope, hermiram, its basically the pilot episode but with the parents and that makes it more fun, mcblossom, parentdale, teenage antics, theme 5: recent history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewareoftrips/pseuds/bewareoftrips
Summary: This story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. But that’s only on the surface. The name of this town is Riverdale and our story begins in 1990 on the last day of summer vacation...





	1. the last day of summer vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jugheadjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadjones/gifts).



“I’m so excited.” Fred Andrews pulled a shirt over his head and examined himself in the mirror hanging on his closet door. “Or maybe this is nervous? I don’t know. I haven’t seen her all summer.” He turned around to face Hal Cooper, sitting on the edge of his bed. “How’s this one?”

Hal shook his head, his tongue running over his smooth teeth, finally freed from their braces just this morning. “I liked the brown shirt better. And why are you nervous?” Hal laid back on the bed, taking in the huge George Michael poster hanging right above it. “I just don’t get what the big deal about tonight is. You like her, she likes you -”

“But does she?” Fred plopped down on the bed, blocking Hal’s view of the poster. “I mean she’s never said she likes me. The words have never come out of her mouth.”

“You went to every school dance together last year -”

“And you went to every dance with Penelope Blossom! That doesn’t mean you like her.”

“That’s different. You and Hermione have gone on a dozen actual dates too! Isn’t that just what people do when they like each other?”

Fred sighed and got up. “If she likes me, why isn’t she my girlfriend?” He pulled his shirt over his head - one of a shiny back material he thought he looked rather dashing in - and put back on the brown one Hal suggested. 

Hal rolled his eyes. “Fred, I don’t know anything about girls. But I’m pretty sure you can’t expect Hermione to just be your girlfriend if you, you know,” he shrugged, “never ask her.”

“You’re right, Hal.” Fred regarded himself in the mirror one more time before taking the brown shirt off and putting back on the shiny black one. “You really don’t know anything about girls. Maybe you will when you’re older.”

“Right.” Hal’s eyes flickered to the door of Fred’s attic bedroom. Someone was thundering up the stairs, probably two at a time. Just as he sat up in bed, the door banged open and FP Jones stood there, out of breathe with a big grin on his face. It fell slightly as he took in Hal sitting on the bed. 

“Hey.” FP looked uncertainly between the two. “You, uh, here to watch the game too, Coop?”

“I was just leaving,” Hal muttered quickly, standing up. “I need to get to school early tomorrow anyway. I’m showing the new kid around. The Lodge’s son is apparently transferring to -”

“It’s cool, we can all leave together.” Fred took one final look in the mirror before spinning around. He grabbed his Converses off the floor and started down the stairs without waiting for the other two boys. FP elbowed Hal out of the way and took off after him.

“Leave?” FP was right on Fred’s heels. “I thought we were watching the game?”

“No can do,” Fred smiled over his shoulder. “I’m meeting Hermione at Pops.” He suddenly stopped and plopped down on the bottom step to pull his sneakers on. FP braced himself against the bannister just as Hal came crashing into him from behind. 

“Hermione?” FP bit his lip to hold in a smile, jumping over Fred’s arm to get off the stairs. “I hate to break this to you, pal, but Hermione has a date tonight.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I passed her on the way over here. She looked great too. Real knockout. Nice tan from summer camp. New outfit.” He sighed dramatically. “She seemed real excited over it too. Oh well. Who the hell needs her away?”

“Her date is with Fred!” Hal could hardly contain the words, smiling for his friend. He stepped over Fred’s leg to stand next to FP. “Fred’s going to ask her to be his girlfriend tonight.” 

FP’s face fell. “You are?”

“We’ll see. I mean, it depends.” Fred jumped to his feet and punched FP lightly on the arm. “I’m sure going to try though.” 

“You can’t just ask a girl to be your girlfriend.” FP’s laugh came out way too high. Fred ran out the front door and FP chased him, nearly slamming the door on Hal. “There are ways to go about this! Girls don’t want you to be forward. They want games and -”

Fred didn’t stop until he was a few feet from the street corner. He turned around and shrugged, smile on his face. “I’ll never know if I don’t try, right? Wish me luck!” He took a few backwards steps into the road as he waved the boys goodbye, just avoiding getting hit by a car. 

Hal sighed and crammed his hands in his pockets. “Fred’s got all the luck in the world. Why’s he asking us for some?” 

“Beats me.” FP watched Fred’s figure shrink in the distance, mildly annoyed he’d have to follow him to get in the direction of his home. Hal cleared his throat.

“So do you want to watch the game at my house?” he asked, biting the inside of his cheek. FP looked him up and down. “We just got a new television in the den and -”

“No.” He took off following Fred’s figure towards Pops.

* * *

“So what was the highlight?” Fred rested his chin in his hands. “I mean I want to hear about everything, but what was the best part of your whole summer?”

“Well,” a blush ran up Hermione Gomez’s face, “maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I may have had a bit of a summer romance with the swim instructor.” Fred’s face fell as she let out a sigh. “He’s a senior at Seaside High, was working at the camp the past three summers, and he was just amazing. Sweet, experienced. I know I’ll never see him again but,” Fred perked up at her words, “it was one of those fond memories I’ll always look back on, you know? Oh! He also taught me how to do a backstroke. It was awesome. What about you?”

“Oh you know. I was just here all summer.” He gestured around. “Working at Pops. Making milkshakes, cleaning the grease traps. Don’t get me wrong, it was fun, but there is more downtime than you’d ever believe. Gave me a lot of time to think.”

“Oh no.” Hermione smirked. “Fred Andrews thinking is never a good sign.”

Fred laughed. “Gee, thanks. I thought about a lot of stuff.” The bell above the door rang and Hermione looked that way. “Like thinking about - about us.”

“Uh huh.” Hermione’s eyes fixated on the door. “Cool.” Fred turned in the booth and followed her gaze.

A stranger about their age had just walked in. He was shorter than Fred, dark hair, dark eyes. Although no older than 16, his features, his clothes, even his stance screamed that of someone older. He scuffed his black leather shoes on the floor as he flagged down Pop. 

“I have an order to pick up.” 

“Lodge? Almost ready but you gotta wait.”

The boy turned to their table, eyes taking in their food. “Hey, how are the fries here?”

“Amazing,” Hermione squeaked. 

“An order of fries too!” he called after Pop. He turned fully and stood at the end of their table. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Hermione repeated as Fred asked, “You new in town or something?”

“Something, yeah. My family’s from Riverdale, but I’ve been going to private school in the city. I’m transferring to Riverdale High this year.” 

“We both go to Riverdale High!” Hermione scooted over in her seat but the boy made no move to sit down. “We’re sophomores.”

“Same.” He looked to Fred. “With any luck, you wouldn’t be Harold Cooper, would you? He’s my peer mentor, whatever the hell that means.” 

Hermione tossed back her head and laughed. “Is Fred Hal? As if.”

Fred gaped. “You’re the Lodge kid?” 

“The one and only.” He extended his hand to Fred. “Hiram to be exact. Hiram Lodge. And you’re Fred?”

“Andrews.” Fred shook his hand quickly and dropped it. “And this is -”

“Hermione Gomez.” She took his hand in both of hers and shook ferociously. “I can’t believe we’re finally meeting the elusive Lodge child. I was starting to think you never existed at all.”

Hiram smiled down at her, still not taking a seat. “Yeah, well, my family might own half this town, but we are not small town people, if you catch my drift. I am actually dreading tomorrow.”

“Well why don’t you take a seat with us? Perhaps I - we, I mean - can unfill you with dread.”

“Lodge, your order is ready!” Pop called, dropping a paper bag on the counter. 

“I’d love to, but I need to get home. I haven’t even picked out an outfit for tomorrow. But,” he winked at her, “to be continued?”

“Absolutely.” Hermione nodded and gave him a wave as he walked out the door. “Wow.” She let out the breath she was holding and shook her head. “Anyway, what were we talking about? You thinking or something?”

Fred forced a smile. “Nothing. Just forget it.”


	2. the first day of school

Hal opened the door and led Hiram through. “So Riverdale High first opened its doors forty-eight years ago, in 1942 -”

“And hasn’t been redecorated since, I see.” Hiram cut him off with a sigh. “I feel like I’m lost in the Twilight Zone. How does my family own half this town and this is the high school I’m forced to attend?”

Hal let out a nervous laugh, kicking his new shoes against the floor. “Oh, it’s not so bad. They actually just installed some new vending machines in the student lounge this year. It’s pretty cool.”

“I think we have different opinions of the word cool.” Hiram clapped him on the shoulder. “No offence or anything, but it’s hard to go from a posh boarding school to, well, this.”

“I understand.” 

“You don’t but I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“Hey Hal!” a voice called out from down the hall, followed by two sets of footsteps. “Smile for us!” Hal and Hiram both spun around. Mary Maiden and Hermione Gomez were both rushing down the hallway towards them. 

“Heard you got your braces off,” Hermione smiled at Hiram as she spoke to Hal. “Smile.” A blush ran up Hal’s cheeks, but he gave the girls a toothy grin. 

“Very nice.” Mary nodded. “My dad says just make sure you wear your retainer at night or it was all for naught.”

“Looking very good.” Hermione chimed in and pinched his cheek. “This is the year of Hal Cooper’s glow up, I just know it.” She smoothed out her skirt. “Good to see you again, Mr. Lodge. I’ll catch you guys later.”

As she took off down the hallway, Hiram grabbed both Hal and Mary by their arms. “That girl, Hermione Gomez.” A smile came up his lips. “She’s not your girlfriend, is she?”

“We’re just neighbors,” Hal said as Mary chimed in, “No, she’s straight.” The two exchanged a look as Hiram let go of them. 

“Mind putting in a good word for me?” he asked to neither of them in particular. “She is something else. Nothing like any other girl I’ve ever met.”

Hal opened his mouth, “Well -”

Mary hit his arm to stop him. “No can do. Hermione is off the market.”

Hiram spun around and raised an eyebrow at her. “And you are?”

She huffed out her chest proudly. “Her best friend.” 

“I mean your name.”

“Oh. Of course.” Mary shifted her book and extended an arm. “Mary Maiden.”

Hiram shook it quick. “So she has a boyfriend?”

“Lets just say Hermione likes to keep her options open.” Mary held her chin up high. “If she shows an interest in you, trust me, you’ll know. See you in Calc, Hal.”

“What’s her problem?” Hiram asked as Mary walked away. Hal shrugged uncomfortably. 

“I don’t know, but Mary is wrong. Hermione kind of does have a boyfriend. They went on a date just yesterday and -”

“That Fred Andrews kid?”

Hal nodded. “Yeah. Uh, how do you know Fred?”

“I saw them at Pops last night. I’d hardly call that a date.” Hiram laughed. “If that kid is my only competition I have nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t think you get it.” Hal crammed his hands in his pockets. “Fred’s not her boyfriend, right? But he will be. Soon. They’re just like, meant to be together.”

Hiram cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t follow.”

Hal bounced up and down, a blush coming back to his cheeks. “They’re like that couple, you know? The ones that are supposed to be together? That everyone knows are just going to end up married with three kids one day and Fred will take over his dad’s business and Hermione will -”

“Hal, Hal, Hal.” Hiram put a hand on either of his peer mentor’s shoulders and laughed. “You have some small town ideas in that big head of yours. Hell, I bet all of you do.” He gave him a squeeze. “But I am not small town, okay? I’m the big city and I am about the cause a lot of chaos in his hodunk little place you call home.”

* * *

“My dad chewed me out for getting home late,” Fred whined, stopping in the middle of the hallway to tie his sneakers. FP stood behind him so he wouldn’t get trampled by the mob of students dragging their feet into school. “Seven minutes! What difference does seven minutes make?” FP shrugged as Fred popped back up and started walking, taking a slow stride until Fred caught up with him. “So how was the game?”

“We lost.” FP opted to listen on the small radio in his room instead of sitting by the TV with his old man. “How was your date?” His words dripped with sarcasm, but Fred paid no mind.

“Lousy,” he groaned. FP perked up. “Remember Hal said the Lodge’s kid was transferring here?”

“No.”

“Well he showed up and totally ruined everything! I was this close,” he held two fingers an inch from FP’s face, “to making Hermione my girlfriend and the second this jerk walked in she only had eyes for him!” 

“Oh man.” FP bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning. Typical Hermione. “That sucks, Freddy, but there are other fish in the sea.” 

“I don’t even like fish, FP.” Fred let out a painful sigh. “I just like Hermione.”

“Hey.” FP stopped walking and put a hand on Fred’s shoulder. He glanced either way down the hall. “You know what my mom used to say? Sometimes a friend is better than a girlfriend.”

“So what?” Fred regarded him with puppy dog eyes. “I should be content just being friends with Hermione?”

“Forget -” FP coughed, lowering his voice. “Forget Hermione, Fred. I’m your best friend. I’m here for you. You don’t need her to be happy.” He took his hand off Fred and started walking. “And like I said, there are more fish in the sea. Maybe some right in -”

“Keller!” Fred grabbed FP by the bookbag and pulled him in the opposite direction. As they walked down the hall, he muttered to FP, “Damn, look at him. I think Tom started working out.”

FP tried to pull back, but Fred's excitement at Tom Keller's biceps gave him twice the strength he normally had. With a huff he gave in and let Fred pull him down the hall. 

Fred ran up behind Tom and threw an arm around him. Tom hid his eye roll and forced a smile as he closed his locker. 

“Hey Fred, FP. How was your summer?”

“Amazing, but how was your summer?” Fred squeezed his arm. “Look at this guy, FP! He got jacked!”

FP nodded but didn’t crack a smile. “You do look ready for football, man.”

“Actually,” Tom shrugged Fred’s arm off. “I don’t think I’m going out for football again this year. ROTC takes up a lot of time, and I kind of dabbled with boxing at the rec center this summer so -”

“And that’s how you got in such great shape.” Fred nodded, still all smiles. “It worked, you really look great.”

“Thanks.” Tom looked back to FP. “I’m really sorry, but I think the team will be fine without me. I was going to tell Coach this afternoon.”

“Whatever.” FP shrugged and tugged his backpack higher on his shoulder. “I’ll just carry the team myself this year. It’s cool.”

“You know there are a lot of benefits from one on one sports. They teach discipline and -”

FP turned on his heel and took off in a huff. “I said whatever, Keller.” 

Fred clapped him on the back again. “Don’t let him get to you, he’s just being a grouch today.” Fred smiled again. “Catch you later, Tommy.”

Fred was already running away, but Tom’s attention was fully on the girl who walked past him. Sierra Samuels gave a little wave to Fred as they passed each other, but her eyes were on Tom. She jutted her chin to a nearby classroom before ducking inside, closing the door behind her. He looked both ways down the hall, but no one was paying him any mind. He casually walked to the door and just as he went to turn the handle, someone jumped in front of him.

“Excuse me, Thomas.” Penelope Blossom elbowed him out of the way. “I have business with Sierra to attend to.”

“What business?”

Penelope shoved her glasses up her nose with a single finger and regarded him. “If you must know, I want to join Model UN.”

Tom held in his groan. “First period hasn’t even started yet. I’m sure you’ll have time to talk to Sierra later. Don’t bother her on the first day of school.”

“It needs to be now!” She adjusted the collar of her shirt and stood straight. “I have hall monitor duties later.”

“Being the hall monitor is still a thing?” Tom blurted out.

A look of rage flashed through Penelope’s eyes. “Putting on some ridiculous pseudo military uniform in place of having a personality is still a thing?”

Tom’s mouth fell open just as the door creaked. “Tommy?” Sierra poked her head out with a smile that dropped as soon as she saw Penelope. “Oh, hi Penelope. Good morning Tom.”

Both turned to her with wide smiles. “Hey,” Tom said slowly as Penelope shoved him out of the way.

“How was your summer, Sierra?” she gave her a smile full of braces. “Too bad we couldn’t see more of each other, but I -”

“I am so sorry, Penelope,” Sierra interrupted. “We can talk at lunch or something. Tom and I really need to discuss -”

“I want to join Model UN.” Penelope’s smile didn’t waver, even when Sierra frowned. “I know I should have just done it last year, but I had so much on my plate what with being a hall monitor, a cheerleader, part of the drama club, and all those hours I put in volunteering in the library.”

“Can you give us a minute, Tom?” she asked. Tom sighed and took off back towards his locker. Sierra waved Penelope inside the room. “Not to be rude, but Model UN is no joke. You won’t have time if you have four other extracurricular activities to balance.” 

“I will make time!” Penelope grabbed Sierra’s arm. “I promise. I will be your second in command. You are only a sophomore yet you’re head of the whole club. That is amazing, but you need a good right hand woman. That can be me.”

Sierra gently pulled her arm away. “I’m sorry, Penelope, but -”

“I will not take no for an answer!” She placed her hands together and forced a smile. “Please?”

“Listen.” Sierra crossed her arms and spoke in a firm voice. “Model UN is all about listening, about civil debate, and the fact that I told you no and you’re still going on about it?” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Penelope. I can’t have you interrupting someone at a state conference just because you don’t like what they say. That’s not how we do things here.”

Penelope pouted and looked to the ground. “I can drop drama club and - and cheerleading isn’t even all year. I can learn -”

Sierra put a hand on Penelope’s shoulder and squeezed until she looked up at her. “I am so sorry, but it’s not going to happen. Try taking debate or public speaking and maybe we can talk next semester.”

* * *

“So what’s the social scene around here?” Hiram asked as they sat down outside for lunch. 

Hal opened his brown paper bag. “Well Friday nights are football games.”

“I hate football.”

“Doesn’t matter. Everyone goes to them.” Hal regarded whatever his mother packed for him with a smile before looking back to Hiram. “It’s like the thing to do. If we win there’s normally a celebration at Pops afterwards, followed by an afterparty, but I never go to those. If we lose, there’s still normally a big crowd at Pops afterwards, probably still an afterparty too.” Hiram turned up his nose as Hal bit into his sandwich. “The Bijou gets new releases a few weeks after they come out, the bad part of living in a small town. The Twilight Drive-In plays older movies most of the time, but of course you need to be with someone with a car to go there.” He furrowed his brow thinking. “And I guess Sundays are for church. Well, at least for my family anyway.”

“Don’t forget the dance this weekend.” Penelope slide in next to Hal with a smile and extended her hand to Hiram. “Nice to meet you. I believe our families are well acquainted. I’m Pen-”

“We met this morning already, Maid Marien.” Hiram shook his head at her as he finally opened the Thermos from his lunch. “Please, I must be the most interesting thing in this school. Don’t tell me you forgot already.”

Matching pink patches appeared on Penelope’s face. She glared at Hiram, but Hal put a hand on her arm to stop her before she spoke.

“Hiram, this isn’t Mary. This is my friend, Penelope Blossom.” 

Hiram cocked his head and regarded her. “My bad. You look alike.”

Penelope unpursed her lips. “Do all redheads look alike to you? Mary and I may both have red hair and glasses but we are nothing alike.”

“Yeah,” Hiram rolled his eyes, “she was nicer.”

Penelope exhaled hard as Hal squeezed her arm. “Is it true what they say about you?” Penelope placed her elbows on the table and leaned towards Hiram. “That you’re only back in Riverdale because you got kicked out of school and no where else would have you?”

“That’s no one’s business -”

“Penelope!” Someone called for her across the courtyard and all three turned to look. Hal groaned under his breath as a redheaded boy approached them. “I think you took the wrong lunch, this is - well, well, well. What have we here?” The boy sat next to Hiram and extended his hand. “Clifford Blossom, and you must be Hiram Lodge?”

Hiram shook his hand. “The one and only. Blossom of Blossom Maple Farms? Our families have done business together.”

“I just said that!” Penelope hissed. “Clifford, this boy -”

“I see you’ve met my sister, Penelope.” Clifford smiled at her. “You know, you have a very firm handshake, Lodge. You ever think of trying out for wrestling? I’m captain of the team.”

Hiram perked up. “I wrestled at my old school. I’m in.” 

“Well try outs aren’t until January, but you should come hang out with me and the team some time. I was thinking of hosting a little party for us after the dance on Friday.” He clapped him on the shoulder. “You should come.” 

“We’ll be there.”

Clifford’s face fell. “We?”

“Yeah, me and Hal.” Hiram glanced across the table where Hal was furiously eating a pudding cup without looking up. “Sounds fun, right, Hal?”

“Oh, Hal would never go to a party that didn’t have a birthday cake or a clown.” Clifford didn’t bother to look his way. “He always has so much on his plate. Busy guy.” He stood up. “See you on Friday then?”

“Sure Clifford.” Hiram reached out and shook his hand again. “We will see you on Friday.”

Clifford’s grip loosened but Hiram didn’t let go. “I just said -”

“Hal and I come as a matching set, Cliff.” Hiram squeezed Clifford’s hand for all it was worth. “You invite one of us, you invite us both of us.” He grinned, finally letting go. “Capice?” 

“Of course.” Clifford stretched his fingers out and stood up. “See you.”

Penelope shifted uncomfortably in her seat before standing up. “Excuse me. I need to see if Clifford actually has permission from our parents to have a soir é e on Friday. And then I have to help Hermione with some River Vixen duties.”

“You didn’t even eat,” Hal muttered, still not looking up. Penelope ignored his comment and waved the boys goodbye.

Hal gave Hiram a curious look when the Blossoms were out of earshot. “Why did you do that?”

“We’re friends.”

“We’re not friends. I’m just your peer mentor.” Hal laughed. “Please, Hiram. I can guess the kind of people you were friends with in prep school and they were not at all like me.”

“Okay maybe,” Hiram admitted. “But consider this me - me turning a new leaf. Humbling myself.”

Hal pursed his lips. “Okay, I appreciate that and all, but I’m not going to some party hosted by Clifford Blossom.”

“But I -”

“Clifford Blossom is a jerk,” Hal said plainly. “I have no interest in being his friend.”

“Yet you’re friends with his sister?”

“Penelope isn’t like the rest of them.” Hal collected his stuff and stood up. 

“Wait!” Hiram pled. “What are the rest of them like? Why don’t you like him?”

“An array of reasons,” Hal sighed, slumping back down. “Our families have never gotten along, so there’s always been bad blood there. And he’s just always been so rude to me. Subtly picking on me but just enough where if I complain, I just look like some big baby who can’t take it.” He scoffed. “But God, say one thing wrong to him and he’ll start whining about how his twin brother has been missing for two years and we’re all supposed to be nice to -”

“Wait, what?” Hiram pushed himself back from the table. “His brother has been missing for two years and no one -”

Hal waved Hiram’s concern off. “Claudius was a jerk too. Trust me, no one cares. Least of all Clifford.”

Hiram glanced towards where Penelope and Clifford were talking some fifty feet away. He shook his head slowly. “Maybe this town isn’t as boring as I thought.” He turned back to Hal. “So tell me more about this missing Blossom kid.”

* * *

Mary scoped out the crowded lunchroom, but couldn’t see Hermione anywhere. She turned to where Sierra and Tom were sitting in the middle of the room, but stopped in her tracks when Fred walked into the cafeteria. 

Their eyes met and he gave her a wave before walking her way. She spun around and calmly walked through the double doors that led to the courtyard. She’d eat her tuna salad hiding under the bleachers if it meant avoiding Fred.

“Mary!” he shouted, no doubt gathering the attention of half the school. She wouldn’t stick around long enough to find out. She broke out into a run, bookbag bouncing up and down against her back and insulated lunch bag clenched in her hand. 

“Slow down, Mary!” Fred yelled as he was inches behind her, smack dab in the middle of the courtyard. She felt his hand brush her arm and finally stopped running. Everyone in sight was watching them.

“What do you want, Fred?” She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at him. He just fed her a dopey grin. “I’m very busy.”

He cleared his throat. “Can we talk?” he asked sincerely. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he purposely batted his eyebrows to soften her up.

“Depends.” She stuck her nose up. “The only topic I’m willing to discuss right now is school. If you need tutoring again, I’m sure we can work something out.”

“Actually,” he dropped his voice, “I wanted to talk about the time we kissed behind Pops this summer.”

Mary’s face turned the color of her hair and she used every bit of strength she had to not hit him. “If this is you trying to restart something that never should have happened -”

“It’s not!” Fred tossed his arms up in the air. He looked both ways but their scene seemed to have lost the attention of everyone around them. “The opposite actually. Hermione is your best friend and she’s my girlfriend -”

“She’s not your girlfriend.”

“Well you know what I mean.” He sighed. “I just don’t want one make out session -”

“Kiss. It as a single, short kiss!”

“- to ruin what I have with Hermione or your friendship with her or anything. We can pretend it never happened.” He extended his hand. “Deal?”

Mary laughed. “I agree. We should pretend it never happened.” She shook his hand. “But of course I told Hermione. We’re girls, Fred. We tell each other everything. Relax!” She rolled her eyes at his pained expression. “You’ve made out with half our grade. Hermione didn’t care.” 

She let go of his hand and started walking away but Fred followed.

“Mary, guys who are boyfriend material don’t make out with everyone in their grade. Especially not their girlfriend’s best friend.” He jogged to catch up with her. “What am I supposed to do?”

She groaned, but stopped walking and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Fred Andrews, read my lips.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “Your love life is not my problem.”

* * *

“Attention ladies from the class of ‘93 and ‘94!” Hermione stood on a table in the middle of the cafeteria with a megaphone. Penelope stood beside her with a clipboard in her hand. “Cheerleading tryouts will be this afternoon in the gym.” She had changed into her practice uniform even though it was only the first day of school. “My very own sister, Terry Gomez, is senior cheer captain this year and she’s asked me to recruit some lower classmen such as yourselves for the squad.”

Gladys Choen’s eyes were glued to the book in her lap but she nudged Alice Smith. “Does she forget she’s a sophomore too?” 

Alice let out a small laugh and shuffled her boots below her, not taking her eyes off the clipboard in Penelope’s arms. “I guess so.” 

“Me and Penelope are the only sophomores currently on the squad and it is completely unacceptable, so she will be going around so you can sign up for tryouts.” She jutted her chin towards the tables and Penelope started making the rounds. “Serious inquiries only! I think you ladies who have what it takes know who you are already.”

“Imagine wanting to be River Vixen,” Gladys muttered. She lazily took a fry off Alice’s tray and popped it in her mouth. “Nothing but skimpy clothes and idiot boys ogling you to no end. Not to mention being under Hermione’s thumb.” She finally looked up and followed Alice’s gaze to where Penelope was signing up a table of freshman. “Al, don’t you dare -”

“I’m not doing anything!” Alice insisted, still watching Penelope. “I just, you know,” she bit her nail, “need an extracurricular or something.” 

Gladys gave her a light kick under the table. “Join field hockey or volleyball if you really need to do something. Something physical might help you get out all that pent up aggression.” She flipped to the front of her book and pulled out an envelope she was using as a bookmark. “Or join the school paper or something.” She gave the envelope to Alice.

“What’s this?”

“Mary gave it to me in bio to give to you.” She took another fry from Alice’s tray. “It’s from Hal Cooper, asking if you want to join the writing staff of the Blue and Gold.”

Alice felt the open flap. “You read it?”

“I had to make sure it wasn’t a love note.” She folded the corner of the page she was on and closed her book. “Or at least warn you if it was.” She went to pinch Alice’s cheek and got her hand swatted away. 

She shoved the unread letter in her jacket pocket. “Well I’m not joining the stupid school newspaper. No one even reads it. Plus I saw Hal in English last period. He could have just asked me then -”

“Why are you skipping over us, Penelope?” Marty Mantle’s loud voice made half the cafeteria turn towards the table of football players. “You think we don’t have what it takes?”

Penelope rolled her eyes and went to the next table, but Marty pulled FP up by his t-shirt and dragged him in front of Hermione. “Won’t you let us try out?”

Hermione let out a hoot and threw a pom-pom at either of them. “Show me what you boys have got!” 

Penelope was at the next table over. Alice bounced in her seat for a few seconds before jumping up and walking her way. Gladys hissed her name, but she stomped her way towards the redhead anyway.

“Cheerleading not only teaches good sportsmanship,” Penelope was saying to Sierra, “it is also a great way to keep in shape. Some may say cheerleading is not considered a sport, but it’s just not true! We’re as much of a team as anyone. It’s all about endurance and teamwork and -” Alice tapped her shoulder and Penelope jumped at the touch. “What? I’m busy.”

Alice forced a smile. She and Penelope had never been on friendly terms. “I want to sign up.” 

Penelope glanced over her shoulder towards Hermione but the other girl was too busy with the football players. She readjusted her glasses. “Alice, I’m speaking to Sierra right now.”

“I told you already, Penelope.” Sierra gave her a pout. “I just don’t have the time for athletics. Sorry.”

“But -”

“But Alice seems to want to join.” Sierra offered Alice a nervous smile and turned back to Tom Keller.

“I do not have time for games,” Penelope huffed. “I am on assignment. Serious inquiries only.”

“I am serious.” Alice put her hand on the clipboard and Penelope yanked it back. “I want to try out for cheerleading.”

Penelope took a step backwards. “I don’t like jokes, Alice Smith.”

Alice reached for the clipboard again. “Well good thing I’m not making a joke, Penelope Blossom,” Alice hissed. “Can you just let me sign up and not make this a whole big thing so Hermione -”

“Hermione!” Penelope finally shouted. “I need assistance.” 

All at once the cafeteria quieted down and everyone turned to look at her. Hermione eyed them with her hands on her hips and jumped down from the lunch table, landing with ease in her white tennis shoes. She beckoned FP and Marty to stop their pathetic cheer routine as she approached the other girls.

Penelope gulped, clearly rethinking her decision to call Hermione over. “Alice - well, you see. Alice, she wants to sign up for tryouts.” Penelope tried to force the clipboard on Hermione but the other girl only had eyes for Alice.

“You want to be a cheerleader.” Hermione didn’t phrase it as a question. “Is this some type of joke?”

“It’s a free country.” Alice folded her arms over her chest and looked down at Hermione, glad her boots gave her yet another inch over the girl. “Tryouts are open to anyone.” 

“It may be a free country, but that just isn’t how school works.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned back towards the football players. “Bulldogs! A word.” Marty and FP shuffled their feet towards the girls as Penelope slowly backed a few feet away. “Do you boys think Alice has what it takes to try out for the River Vixens?”

Marty shrugged while FP avoided Alice’s gaze and looked to the ground. Hermione turned back to Alice with a smug grin. 

“Better luck never. Unless,” Hermione put a finger to her chin, “you can prove you have what it takes, right here, right now. Show us your moves.”

“In front of everyone?” Alice glanced around and, sure enough, everyone was still staring at them. 

“What? Can’t take the pressure?” Hermione laughed and took a step closer so she and Alice were only a few inches apart. “Football games are at least ten times the crowd of this lunchroom.”

“Fuck off, Hermione.” Gladys stepped between the two girls and gave Hermione a light shove. “Alice doesn’t have to do shit to entertain you. You should be so lucky she wants to be part of your stupid cheer team -”

“Squad,” Penelope corrected. Gladys glared at her.

“Whatever.” She stepped fully in front of Hermione as Alice walked back to the table. “Alice can try out after school if she wants to. You’re not even the captain. You just want people to stoop down to your level and be a bitch. You’d rather everyone here be afraid of you rather than like you.” She laughed. “I will never get what Fred sees in you.”

Hermione swallowed hard and gave Gladys a shove. Before Gladys could make a move, FP ran between them and pinned Gladys’ arms to her sides. 

“No one wants to see a catfight on the first day of school,” FP delicately kept his grip on Gladys, just in case she lunged at Hermione. “Lets just -”

“FP, tell her Alice is your friend and she has what it takes to be a cheerleader.” She turned to FP when he didn’t answer. “FP?”

He looked to the ceiling and muttered under his breath, “Just cool it, Gladys. Alice doesn’t actually want to -”

“Some fucking friend you are,” she hissed, shoving him off. When Gladys turned back to her table, all that was left was her bag and the worn paperback she had been reading. Alice was long gone.

* * *

“Why am I here?” 

Hal jumped at the sudden voice and dropped the papers he was holding. Alice stood in the doorway of the Blue and Gold catching her breath.

“If this club is dead,” she asked again, “why am I here?” 

He gaped at her for a second before clearing his throat.

“Dead? This -” he looked around at the office, empty with the exception of them and Hiram sitting on one of the desks, “this, we aren’t - we’re revamping. Rebranding.” Hiram shot Hal a curious look. “Okay, the newspaper is a little dormant, but that’s why I need people like you, to help -”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Hal,” Hiram muttered. Alice glared at him. 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Hiram Lodge.” He extended a hand, but made no move to get up. Alice made no move to get closer. 

“Why do you want me here?” Alice asked Hal. A blush came to his cheeks. 

“You’re a good writer. Miss Haggley always partnered us up in English last year, so I’m familiar with your style and everything.”

“This - journalism - it just isn’t the right fit for my voice.” Alice pressed her lips together. “Maybe you’ll find someone else.” She turned around to leave and Hal took a few steps towards her.

“You can write whatever you want!” Hal stopped just short of her and she smiled towards the door so he couldn’t see. “Journalistic freedom. I’m just here to edit.” 

She turned towards him and nodded. “I will - I’ll think about it. Okay?”

Hal nodded, smiling. “Awesome.”

“Hey.” She squinted at him. “No more braces?” He shook his head. “Cool. That’s cool.” She bit her lip. “How about I let you know by Friday?”

“Friday works. Friday is perfect.”

Her eyes darted to Hiram who was watching them intensely. “Like how about at the dance on Friday?”

Hal gulped. “I will - I mean, sure. Of course,” he stammered. “I’m going - like I’m going to the dance with Penelope and all, but we can still hang out and -”

“I wasn’t asking you to go with me,” she snapped, wondering why she felt disappointed. “I just said I’ll tell you there. I have a date already.”

“Oh, I’m sure you -”

“You okay, Al?” someone asked from the open doorway. Gladys stood there leaning against the frame. “You ran off pretty quick. Maybe you should join track instead.”

“Speak of the devil,” Alice jutted a thumb over her shoulder. “My date for the dance is here.”

“Your what?” Gladys raised an eyebrow as Alice dragged her out of the room.

“See you, Hal,” Alice called from the hall. 

Hiram waited until the girls’ voices faded in the distance before asking, “Who the hell was that?” 

Hal smiled at the empty doorway. “Someone.”


	3. the back to school dance

“I think this is how my dad has his Blossom family tree.” Hal took a step back from the blackboard so Hiram could see. “So it all stems from my grandfather and -”

“Hey!” Mary knocked on the door of the Blue and Gold, making the boys jump. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hal let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t Penelope catching her own name on the board. “We were just working on,” he gestured helplessly at the board behind him.

“Maple syrup blood feud.” Hiram’s voice was deadpan. “It is so riveting, I can’t breathe.” He looked between Mary and the board. “Hal, this isn’t the Blossom girl, right? This is the other one?”

Mary glared at him. “Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were still on for decorating the gym with me after school.”

Hal started wiping the board clean. “Of course. Student council responsibilities.” He paused. “You don’t mind if Penelope comes too, right? We have a date. I mean,” he shook his head, “she’s my date for tonight. Not a date. I mean we’re going to the dance together.”

“You have a date with the other redhead?” Hiram raised a brow. Hal blushed. 

“It’s not a date date.”

“You just called it a date.” Hiram waved him off before he could finish. “Well I guess I’m going to have to third wheel with you guys. I’m sure Hermione’s had a date reserved since last year.”

“Of course she does,” Hal stammered as Mary said, “She actually doesn’t.”

“Are you sure?” Hiram’s eyes lit up. Mary nodded and took a step back from him.

“Positive. I am her best friend and all.” 

“Got to go!” Hiram grabbed his bag from the desk and ran out the door without another look. Hal bit his nails. 

“Shit. Do you know where Fred is?”

* * *

“I feel like she’s been avoiding me all week.” Fred’s backpack was slung over his shoulder, hanging so low to the ground it was practically dragging on the floor of the track. Fred had offered to escort FP to football practice, but FP knew it was just because he wanted to get a glimpse of Hermione in her cheerleading uniform practicing on the field. “Like I get that the new guy is hot and all, but I didn’t see her all summer and -”

“Fred!” A voice rang out from behind them. They turned to see Hal running down the track in their direction. He skirted to a stop and clenched his chest. “Fred,” he panted between words, “Hiram - dance - Hermione - quick!” 

“Huh?” both boys asked, tilting their heads. Hal rolled his eyes and crouched behind FP, pointing in the direction of the cheer squad. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“Hiram is,” he jabbed his finger in the direction of the cheerleaders, “going to ask Hermione to the dance.” 

Fred grabbed the front of Hal’s shirt. “What? When? Why didn’t you stop him?”

“He’s going right now!” Hal pointed fiercely and Fred turned. Sure enough, Hiram Lodge was fixing his hair as he stepped onto the football field, bouquet of blue flowers clutched in his hand. “Go!”

“Shit.” Fred took off at a sprint, his bookbag falling to the grass some twenty feet into his run. Hal stayed crouched behind FP, clearly trying to hide from Hiram, but no one had eyes for them. The entire football team, all of the cheer squad, and the lurkers on the bleachers were all watching the two boys about to collide on the field.

FP gave Hal a shove on the shoulder. “The hell did you tell him that for?” He grit his teeth as he watched Fred. “I thought you were all buddy buddy with the new kid now.”

“Yeah, but,” Hal shrugged. “I don’t know. Fred and I go far back and -” 

“Just shut up, Judas.” FP gave him another shove, lighter this time. “Who’s side are you on anyway?”

Hal looked around helplessly as FP made his way towards the football team. “I’m on Fred’s side!”

FP flipped him off.

* * *

Penelope pointed helplessly over Hermione’s shoulder, but by the time she turned around, it was too late.

Fred was laying on top of Hiram, pushing the other boy’s face into the grass. Despite being crushed under Fred, Hiram’s arm was extended out and a bouquet of pale blue hydrangeas were grasped in his hand. Hermione picked her jaw up and took the few steps over to them. 

“Hi?” she asked uncertainty, looking between the two. 

“Nice outfit,” Hiram groaned, trying to pull himself out from under Fred. “The blue and yellow compliment your skin tone beautifully.” 

Hermione reached down and plucked the flowers from Hiram’s hand. “You boys aren’t fighting, are you?”

“No!” Fred said quickly, rolling off of Hiram. “We were just - practicing. For football. Right?” He gave Hiram a pointed look until he nodded along. 

“Football,” she repeated, clearly not believing them. She took a long sniff off the flowers. “I hate when boys fight, you know.”

“Fighting?” Hiram laughed. “Who’s fighting? I was simply walking this way to, well -”

“Ask you to the dance!” Fred blurted out. “I was just heading over here to ask you to the dance!”

“No!” Hiram stood up. “I was coming over here to ask you to the dance! I bought you flowers! The blue is for -”

“Enough!” Hermione folded her arms, a few hydrangeas getting crushed in the process. “I’m not about to have you boys act like wild animals on account of me.” Despite her words, a huge grin was plastered on her face. “However, if you fellows can decide which of you -”

“We’ll both take you!” Fred jumped to his feet. “I mean, I know you obviously want to go with me more -”

“Says who?” Hiram hissed. Fred kicked his shin. 

“But Hiram is new in town! I am more than willing,” he slid his arm around Hiram’s shoulders, “to sacrifice a date with you to make sure Hiram has someone to go with, even just as friends.”

“Well, Fred Andrews.” Hiram took Fred’s arm off him. “Then how about you just let me take Hermione on her own? Since you’re being so generous and all?”

“You don’t know our Riverdale ways, Hiram. You probably think a sticky maple is some weird sex thing.” Fred gave him a pleading look and muttered under his breath, “Trust me. It’s this or neither of us gets to go with her.”

Hermione picked at the flowers in her hand, smiling curling on her lips. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m in the right headspace to bring two dates to the dance.”

“Unacceptable!” Hiram slapped Fred on the back. “I’m new in town and you guys are my new friends. Please, take a break from being the princess of Riverdale, the queen of the cheerleaders and escort us to the dance. Let us escort you, I mean!” 

Hermione pursed her lips, but nodded. “Okay. I’ll let you boys know the time and place.”

* * *

“She just went in, go!” Hal gave Penelope a light shove towards the girl’s bathroom but she held her ground, arms crossed over her chest. “Penelope?”

“Why do I need to invite Gladys Cohen to my brother’s party?” She held her lips tight as Hal shuffled awkwardly in the doorway of the gym. “Well?”

Hal groaned. “Don’t make me say it. You know why.”

“But I don’t understand why. Explain. As I recall, you didn’t want to attend a party at my home a few days ago.”

“If - if Gladys goes to this party, Alice will go with her. And then, I don’t know. I can actually talk to her? Outside of English class or her shoving past me in the hall.” Penelope raised an eyebrow. “And I just think it’d be nice is all.”

“Oh, Hal. I will do this for you.” She let out a sharp breath. “But if you would like some advice from a friend, remember that the decisions you make now will have consequences.” She held a finger to his lips as he tried to say something. “They will go on to form who you become. So please, think long and hard before you get tangled up with a girl like Alice Smith.”

He nodded solemnly as she took her finger off his lips. “You’re right, Pen. You’re right, but I still want to take the chance.” Penelope opened her mouth but Hal spoke quickly. “Do this one thing for me and I swear I will be a much better date after it. Please?”

She took off towards the bathroom without another word, kitten heels tapping against the linoleum floor. When she opened the door of the ladies room, Gladys was leaning over the sink applying heavy eyeliner to her waterline. Penelope’s heart pounded in her chest.

“Well well well,” she said as she pulled her lipstick out of her purse, “Gladys Cohen.” 

Gladys didn’t take her eyes off the mirror. “Well well well, Penelope Blossom.”

* * *

“Well it’s not exactly The Roxy.” Hiram entered the school gym with Hermione clutching his right arm and Fred’s left. “It’s so - so quaint.”

“Gosh, you’re probably used to fancy galas at your old school,” Hermione gushed, tugging both boys alongside her. She furrowed her brow. “Although I don’t know how dances would work at an all boys school. Did you go with -”

“Can I have the first dance?” Fred interrupted. Hermione bit her lip.

“Fred, Hiram is new. I think it’s only fair he gets the first dance with me.”

“Right, right.” Fred unlinked their arms. “I’m just going to,” he pointed at the dance floor, “do something. And then I’ll be right back.” He set off walking into the crowd backwards. “Next dance is mine!”

“Shall we?” Hiram asked, already softly pulling her to the dance floor. She nodded as he spun her into him as soon as they got to the middle. She held in her grin as she noticed everyone looking at them.

“So tell me, Mr. Lodge.” Her eyes looked either way to make sure no one was close enough to listen. “Why did you get kicked out of private school?”

Hiram bit the inside of his cheek. “You have time for a story?”

* * *

“Where have you been?” Alice hissed as Gladys came running up to her. She had finally spotted Hal seconds earlier, but Penelope joined him before she could make her way over.

“You’ll never believe who just propositioned me in the bathroom. I’ll give you a hint.” She stifled her laugh and jutted her chin to where Alice was already staring. “I should have asked her if the carpet matches the drapes.”

Alice tore her eyes away from Hal. “Penelope Blossom did not -”

“She said she liked my dress and asked me if I was going to the party at Thornhill later. Then she turned red and ran away before I could even say anything.”

“God, Gladys.” Alice rolled her eyes. “She wasn’t hitting on you. She’s just a weirdo with no people skills.”

“I’m still taking it as a win.”

“Not everyone wants to bang you.” Alice shuffled her feet. “She really invited you to that party?”

“It’s a house party, you don’t need a formal invitation.”

“It’s a Blossom party,” Alice scoffed. She caught the lump in her throat. “We should go.”

“Why?” Gladys pulled a face. “Do you think they’re going to be your friends, Alice? Girls like Penelope Blossom, like Hermione Gomez, they don’t like girls like us. They don’t like girls from -”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Alice snapped. A few people on the dance floor snapped their heads their way but lost interest quickly. “It’s happening! I’m going to that party.” She looked Gladys up and down and crossed her arms over her chest. “With or without you.”

“Without.” Gladys stuck out her chin and shoved past her. “Figure out who your real friends are, Al, before you lose them all.”

* * *

“Relax, I’m not stalking you,” Fred said as he approached Mary. She was dancing wildly with FP, both of them completely off step with the song. FP spun Mary around and dipped her towards Fred as she let out a wild laugh. “I need your help, Mare. Maybe both of your help.”

“Buzz off, Fred.” Mary rolled her eyes as FP pulled her back up. “We’re having fun without you.”

Fred bounced up and down in his sneakers. “I just need your help getting rid of Hiram.”

“No,” Mary and FP said together.

“But -”

“No!” they repeated.

“Some friends you are!” Both their faces softened at that, but he spun around anyway, prepared to have them chase him. He didn’t get two steps before he walked straight into Alice. 

“Fred, what the -”

“Al! You can help me, right?” He took her by the arm and pulled her away from Mary and FP. “Alice is my real best friend!” he called over his shoulder. Halfway across the dance floor, she pulled her arm out of his grip. 

“Jesus, Fred.” She rubbed her arm. “I just wanted to see if you guys are going to party tonight at Thornhill.” 

“You want to go?” Alice half shrugged, half nodded. “Do you know if Hiram Lodge is going? You know, the new kid?”

“Oh, no no no.” She tried walking away but Fred pulled her in an embrace and started dancing with her. She scowled up at him. “I am not getting tangled up in your twisted love life, Fred Andrews.” She glanced across the dance floor where FP was glaring at the two of them. “I don’t want to get involved.”

“Please, Al?” Fred pouted and Alice did all she could to not look into his sappy, puppy dog eyes. “I just need to sabotage Hermione’s night with him. If he goes to that party, I need to get her alone somehow. Or stop her from going. Or -”

“Fred! Relax. You have more charm than that guy could ever buy. But I have a suggestion.” Fred’s eyes lit up at her words. “We all go the party. And when someone suggests Seven Minutes in Heaven, be next to Hiram. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Fred broke into a grin. “I could kiss you right now, Al.”

She cracked her gum and frowned. “Ew.”

* * *

“Do you think they’re together?” Sierra whispered in Tom’s ear. The two were slow dancing to a fast song but neither seemed to notice. Tom followed Sierra’s gaze to where Hermione was with the new kid.

“Magic Eightball says yes, but who cares?” He tapped her chin so she met his eyes again. “I’m here with my amazing girlfriend and I only have eyes for her.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Sierra grinned. “And who is -”

He cut her off with a quick kiss. “I’ve never brought a girlfriend to one of these.” He gulped. “This is the first time I’ve really had a girlfriend.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, Tommy.” Sierra let out a giggle that made his knees go weak. She looked back towards Hermione and Hiram. “Fred must be heartbroken.”

Tom rolled his eyes, trying to forget the way the boy had been ogling him all week. “Fred is strong stock. He’ll bounce -”

“Hey guys!” Fred came to a stop in front of them. “Sorry to interrupt. You guys see Clifford Blossom anywhere?” They both shook their heads. “Good, good. Well he wanted to make sure there is a good crowd at his party tonight, so make sure you guys both come.” He grinned before running off towards Hermione and Hiram. They watched Hiram reluctantly let go of Hermione as Fred pulled her into a spin.

“What do you think that’s all about?” Sierra asked. Tom sighed.

“None of our business.”

* * *

“We have a deal, Lodge?” Clifford leaned against the door frame of the gym. “Just make sure those two turtledoves,” he nodded towards Fred and Hermione, “come to my party and I assure you, Fred Andrews will no longer be a threat to you.”

Hiram nodded. “And what are you getting out of this exactly?”

“Your friendship, of course.” Clifford extended a hand and Hiram eyed him for a moment before shaking it. “And maybe cause a little chaos of my own.” Clifford tightened his grip and pulled Hiram an inch closer. “Hal will be coming with you, right? You are a matching set after all.”

“Yeah.” Hiram pulled his hand away. “Some girl he likes is going I think. He’s down.”

“Excellent.” Clifford clapped him on the shoulder. “See you there, Lodge.”

“Rad.” Hiram waved the other boy off, ignoring the sick feeling settling in his stomach that he’d made a huge mistake.


	4. the party

“It’s game time at Chez Blossom, kiddos.” Clifford brandished an empty bottle and twirled it in his hand. “And we’re playing everyone’s favorite game tonight.”

“Spin the Bottle?” Hermione asked. She sat on a loveseat, sandwiched tightly between Fred and Hiram. 

“No.” Clifford’s face fell as he placed the bottle in the middle of the coffee table. “Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

“This looks like Spin the Bottle.” FP kicked the table from where he sat on the floor and the bottle moved. “I mean there’s literally a -”

“We’re playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!” Clifford snapped, grabbing up the bottle before it could roll away. “The closet of love for the lucky couples will be that one right there.” 

“Clifford!” Penelope hissed, stomping up to him. She tried to pull the bottle from his hand, but he didn’t let go. “That is our game closet! I refuse to let any debauchery happen in the same place we store Monopoly.” 

“If you don’t want to join just grab a board game and go play upstairs.” He raised an eyebrow and Penelope backed down, huffing back to the red velvet couch and sitting smack dab between Alice and Hal. Alice scowled and slide down so she was leaning against the arm.

Clifford brandished the bottle again and turned around the crowd. “Who wants to tryst in the Closet of Love first? My vote is A is Alice.”

Alice scowled deeply. “No thanks. I’m an observer. How about, I don’t know, Hermione?”

Hermione smirked and crossed her arms over her chest - no easy feat with the boys on either side of her. “Gee, Alice. A tryst in a closet is probably a step up from your normal spots. Back seat of a car, a bathroom, backroom of a -”

Alice flipped her off. “Why don’t you go -”

“Jealous that I have two dates tonight and your pity-date ditched you already?”

Alice drained the plastic cup in her hand and thrust it into Penelope’s lap. She stood up and snatched the bottle. “Fine. I will go first, but don’t cry if I end up with one of your dates.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and spun. “And trust me, I know how to show a boy a good time.”

The bottle went round and round and round. It slowed to a near stop as it passed Penelope and almost landed perfectly on Hal when Clifford gave the leg of the table light kick with his loafer. It passed FP on the floor, landing right on -

“Fred Andrews!” Clifford grinned wickedly, eyes darting to Hal. “Wow, you really called it, Alice. Nabbing one of Hermione’s dates.”

“I -” Fred let out a nervous laugh, looking sideways at Hermione. “I’m here with someone else. I can’t.”

“You know what?” Hiram laughed, his eyes darting to Hal as he tried to lean over Hermione. “I actually think it’s pointing to me. And god knows I’d never so why don’t we just give her another spin?”

“It is clearly pointing at Fred.” Penelope clicked her teeth. “Are you blind? It would have to pass over Hermione before it was anywhere near you. Honestly, Hiram.”

“House rules decree if anyone forfeits their turn,” Clifford interrupted, “the host gets to stand in for them.” He extended his arm to Alice and she took a step towards Fred.

“Come on,” she hissed. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Alice!” He nodded towards Hermione. “I can’t exactly -”

“It’s just a game, Fred.” Hermione gave him a shove off the couch with a giggle, the two shots of rum she’d taken clearly already getting to her head. “Just do it.” 

Fred landed with a soft thud on the carpet next to FP. The other boy dug his nails into his forearm. “Fred, I swear,” he whispered under his breath, “just don’t -”

“Fred!” Alice extended her arm and gave him a pleading look. “I am not going into an enclosed space with Clifford Blossom so get the hell up before my shoe finds a new home in your -”

“Okay, okay!” He let Alice pull him to his feet but FP tugged him right back down to the floor. 

FP gulped. “Just don’t do it, okay?”

“Do we have a problem?” Clifford asked. He took Fred’s other arm and pulled him to his feet with one tug, nearly sending him flying into the coffee table. 

“Lets just get this over with.” Alice steadied Fred out and pulled him towards the closet. A few people whooped as the door slammed shut and Clifford took note of the time on his watch.

There were a few moments of silence, followed by the sound of soft voices coming from the closet and a few people shuffling with their drinks. Hermione whispered something into Hiram’s ear and he gave her a nervous smile. 

“We should have taken the egg timer out of Scattergories.” Penelope looked around the crowd. “It would be much easier keeping time that way.”

“Fuck this,” FP decreed, causing Penelope to gasp. “I’m out of here.” He dropped his half empty cup on the table and walked towards the door.

“Hey, FP,” Mary grabbed his arm. “You don’t need to -”

A crashing sound came from inside the closet, breaking the tension in the room. Marty Mantle yelled out, “Way to go, Andrews!” as a few people started laughing. 

FP pulled his arm out of Mary’s grip. “Yeah, I do need to leave.”

“No loss there,” Clifford muttered. He walked over to the stereo and turned on some music, earning an “About time!” from someone in the next room. Penelope put a hand on Hal’s knee as he stared intently at the closet. He jumped and slid away from her.

“This is boring, right?” She straightened out her dress. “We can go watch some television or play a board game.” She winced. “I mean, once we can get one out of the closet.”

“Maybe I should go too.” His eyes stayed glued to the door as he stood up. “I’ll see you at school, Pen.”

Hiram waved him goodbye, but Hal didn’t even look his way. He sighed and muttered to Hermione, “I know his brother disappeared or died or whatever, but Clifford Blossom is truly the antichrist.”

“You have something to share with the crowd, Lodge?” Clifford called out. “By all means, don’t keep us in suspense.” 

Hiram stood to his full height in front of Clifford, despite falling a few inches short of the redhead. “You’re shady asshole, Cliff. You planned this whole thing out like you were doing me a favor but it was all to what? Mess with Hal?”

“Excuse me.” Penelope poked the boys apart with her index fingers. “Hiram, you are new in town so I will forgive you for that outburst, but my brother would never do something like that. Right, Clifford?” She readjusted her glasses as she waited for Clifford to answer. “Clifford?”

“I was doing you a favor, Penelope.” His eyes looked to the ceiling. “I know you hate Hal looking after that Southside -”

“Shut up!” She gave her brother a hard shove in the shoulder and glanced sideways to where Mary was now leaning over Hermione on the loveseat. “I do not care if Hal has poor taste in girls. If you did that to be mean to him just admit it. Do not pretend for a moment you did that for me!”

Hermione gasped. “Are we getting into a full blown Secrets and Sins game? Because I have some hot gossip that Sierra Samuels is dating -” Mary covered Hermione’s mouth before she could get another word out. 

Clifford finally looked away from his disappointed sister and smirked. “Secrets and Sins would pass the seven minutes quicker.”

“What the hell,” Hiram looked between all the other teens, “is Secrets and Sins?” 

“It’s Riverdale’s answer to Truth or Dare,” Mary called, letting go of Hermione. “Only more chaotic and normally just ends in everyone yelling out each other’s dirt.” 

“Why can’t anything in this town just be normal?” he groaned. “If my friends back in New York could see me now.”

“Well, they can’t.” Clifford clapped him on the back. “But lucky for you, time’s up!” Without even checking the time, Clifford yanked open the door of the closet. “Well gee, Andrews.” He gave them a smug grin as he took in the slightly disheveled pair. “Guess you can add Alice here to your list of conquests.”

Fred cracked the gum in his mouth as he looked around frantically. “Shit. Where’s FP?”

“Oh, he left.” Penelope pursed her lips as she watched Alice wipe the smudged lipstick from the corner of her mouth. “Forsythe is much more high strung than I thought. This whole game really seemed to upset him.”

“You’re one to talk.” Alice rolled her eyes until they landed on the empty sofa next to Penelope. “Uh, and what happened to Hal?” 

“Do you care?” she asked simply. Alice scoffed and grabbed Fred’s arm to pull him out of the room. Neither spoke until they were walking out the front door. 

“Okay, it’s a Friday night,” Alice said as Fred pulled out of her grip. “He’s probably upset. Where would he go?” She bit her lip as she followed Fred down the walkway of Thornhill. “Fred, wait up! Let me go with you.”

“No, Al.” He stopped in his tracks. “I messed up tonight. We messed up tonight. I should have just let Hiram take Hermione to the dance and -” He tugged at his hair. “Trust me, the last thing FP wants is the two of us to track him down together.” He took off at a run. “I’ll see you at school on Monday!”

“But Fred!” she yelled but he was already fading in the distance past the gates. She groaned and took a seat on the steps, hunching over to fix her shoes. It’d be a long, lonely walk to the Southside by herself.

“Do you need a ride?” She jumped at the voice. Hal was standing in the doorway of Thornhill, nervously shuffling his feet. “I was about to call -”

“Your mommy?” Hal winced at her sharp words. “You’re leaving early.” 

He shrugged. “So are you.”

“Not by choice. I need to go find someone.”

“FP?” Hal’s lips pursed together in a way that reminded Alice far too much of Penelope. She searched for the right words.

“Yeah, but trust me. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that.” She finally stood up. “I just need to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid tonight.”

“Right.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “So you and Fred?”

“God, no.” She rubbed her temples. “I just drank too much and did something stupid, okay? Don’t rub salt in the wound.”

Hal bit his lip. “You and FP?”

She opened her eyes. “Absolutely not. Like I said, I just need to go make sure he doesn’t toss himself in the river or something, okay?” Words came out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. “Come with me. Keep me company. Please?” 

Hal’s mouth dropped open, but he nodded quickly. “Yeah, sure. I mean I -” he shook his head. “He went that way.” 

Instead of pointing towards the front gates, Hal pointed to the side of the house where there was a small enclosed area. Alice couldn’t tell in the low light, but it almost looked like a graveyard. She broke into a grin.

“Freak. He definitely went that way.” She took Hal’s hand. ‘Lets go.”

* * *

“All by yourself tonight?” Pop Tate asked as the bell rang over FP’s head. The teen was such a permanent fixture in the diner, Pop could recognize his footsteps and growling stomach from down the road.

“Yup. Just us nighthawks tonight, Pop.” He spun a stool around. “Chocolate milkshake and keep ‘em coming. It’s been a rough day.”

He looked around the nearly empty diner as Pop made his shake. A table of giggling freshman sat near the door, still in their formal clothes from the dance. The only other patron was a dark haired girl in the far corner with her feet up on the booth and a book balanced on the table. FP thanked Pop for the drink and approached her. 

“Can I sit, Gladys?”

Her eyes stayed glued to the book. “If you want.”

He took a sip from his milkshake. Gladys had a steaming cup of coffee and half a sandwich in front of her. The pile of empty half and half containers and sugar packets told him she’d probably been here a while. 

“What’re you reading?” 

She raised an eyebrow as she finally met his eyes. Despite her icy attitude, there was a softness to them. “Don’t patronize me. You can read the cover of a book.” 

He smiled. She always had a way of making him forget about everything else. “You know that book was made into a movie like ten years ago, right? You could just watch it.”

“That’s not the same thing at all.” She rolled her eyes. “Movies are great and all, but you’ll never get the full story.”

“I never took you for such a nerd, Gladys.”

She flipped him off but there was a smile on her face. “Cram it, FP. Knowing how to read doesn’t make me a nerd.”

He reached over and stole a cold fry from her plate. “How come you weren’t at the dance tonight? Not your scene?”

“I was at the dance tonight actually.” She took a sip of her coffee as FP’s mouth went slack. “That is until Alice ditched me to go to some hoity toity after party. Now that wouldn’t be my scene.”

FP swallowed. “You didn’t miss anything. It sucked.”

“Yeah, I’m not really one to rub elbows with Riverdale High’s elite.” She tilted her head. “Like you. Varsity football, I heard. What, does that make you Mr. Popular Football God now?”

“No.” He stared down into his milkshake, the mountain of whipped cream on top already melting. “I’m still just some Jones kid from the Southside. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“You say that, but once you slide that blue and gold jacket on,” she clicked her teeth, “it’s all over. You’ll probably start lying and telling everyone you’re from -”

“Can you cut me some slack?” he snapped. Gladys’ eyes widened. “Sorry, sorry. I just think I might have lost my best friend tonight.”

“Fred?” she questioned. She reached over the table and took his hand, gently giving it a squeeze. “Just go talk to him. It could go a long way.” She let go of his hand. “If you ever opened your mouth at the right time, you might actually do some good in the world. Like, I don’t know, defending your friend when she gets ripped apart by a cheerleader.”

He took a long pull off his milkshake, nearly polishing it off. “Alice isn’t mad at me -”

“Well I still am.” She sighed. “But one thing at a time. Go find Fred. If you ran away from the party, he’s probably looking for you.”

“Maybe.” FP scraped the side of his glass with his straw. “After he’s made out with everyone at that party and their sister.” 

“Your story with Fred isn't over.” She raised her book again. “Not get out of here before he walks through the door.”

“Thanks.” He cracked his knuckles. “You know I’m still the same old FP, right? I’m still Southside. Still me. A stupid letterman isn’t going to change that.”

Her lips went off to the side, but she nodded. “Sure, FP.”

* * *

“You okay?” Hermione asked. The party was winding down but she and Hiram still sat on the loveseat in the Blossom’s parlor. “Don’t you want to ask me some deep, probing questions while you’ve got me alone?”

“Coming here, starting at Riverdale High, it was all supposed to be a fresh start for me.” He swirled his drink around in his plastic cup. “But now I’m just back to being the shallow, toxic asshole who ruins everything.”

“What? Just because Hal stormed off?” Hermione laughed. “He’s just being dramatic. He’ll be fine. That wasn’t your fault.”

“It was though. He didn’t want to come to this party tonight and I pushed him to. I pushed him because,” he gestured to the closet, “Alice would be here and I thought - I don’t know what I thought.” He put his thumb in his mouth on chewed on his nail. “Even though I just met Hal, I feel like we were meant to be best friends. It was our destiny. And now it’s like there’s this train heading for the rest of my life and I missed it.”

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on Hiram’s arm. “I’ve known Hal a long time. We’ve been neighbors since we were little kids. Trust me, Hiram. He’s not going to be mad at you over tonight. You’re going to be okay.” 

* * *

Fred thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he looked up and saw FP walking up his driveway. He jumped up from his seat on the front porch.

“F -” he started, but FP held a hand up to stop him. 

“I’m not going to ask what you did with Alice in that closet,” he scoffed, but hurt was written all over his face. “But I’m going to ask you, right here, right now, what’s between us?”

A million thoughts ran through Fred’s head at once but nothing seemed to be able to make its way out of his mouth. “You’re my best friend, FP,” he finally stammered. “My best friend.”

“Right.” FP took a few steps forward. “But that’s it? This summer with Hermione gone and just the two of us? That was nothing? ”

“You’re the one who always made excuses.” Fred shook his head sadly. “Your dad can’t find out, my dad can’t find out. Everything has to stay on the hush hush. You’re my best friend and I love you more than you can even imagine, but -”

“But! There is always a but.” FP’s lip quivered. “I love you too, Freddie, but I guess I just don’t live up to your expectations.”

“Where is all of this coming from?” Fred tried putting a hand on his shoulder but FP shrugged him off. “You were the one who said a million times that we could never -”

“I can’t share you forever, Fred.” He took a few steps away, arms still crossed protectively over his chest. “When I think of the place I feel safest and most myself, well it used to be the two of us at a booth at Pops.”

“Me too!” Fred reached out, but FP kept taking steps backwards. They were nearly at the end of the driveway now. 

“But that’s not true anymore.” He sighed. “I thought we could pretend this summer didn’t happen, but I can’t.”

“I care about you, FP.” Fred took a few quick steps until he could place a hand on either of FP’s shoulders. “I do.”

“Stab in the dark?” FP shoved him off hard. “You care more about yourself.”

“God, FP. Can’t we just talk?” Fred balls his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. “All that talking you didn’t want to do this summer? Always leaving it as, ‘I’m on the football team, I can’t be -’”

FP covered Fred’s mouth before another word came out. “Shut the hell up. Your neighbors might hear.” 

Fred licked FP’s palm until he let go. “Fine. Then lets go somewhere no one will hear.”

“Like?”

He shrugged, his eyes looking to the star-filled sky. “Sweetwater River?” 

FP caught his breath. Their spot from this summer. “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

“Thank you for walking me home.” Alice’s hand was still clasped tightly with Hal’s as they walked along the bank of Sweetwater River. “I know this seems like a silly shortcut to the Southside, but trust me.”

“It’s nothing,” Hal insisted, but she felt his grip tighten with each noise coming from the woods. “I couldn’t let you go all the way home alone.” He glanced across the river. “I’m just sorry we didn’t find FP.”

“Screw him. Maybe he drowned himself after all.”

“What I don’t get is,” Hal screwed up his face, “if there isn’t anything between you two, why was he so upset about you and -”

“Hey, what were you saying your sister told you about the forest?” Alice tried desperately to steer the conversation away from anything that might incriminate her friends. “It’s haunted or something?”

“Oh, well after Claudius Blossom disappeared, everyone used to say he was living in Evergreen Forest trying to scare away anyone looking for him. You know there were all these search parties going out day after day when it first happened. My parents even joined in.” He laughed. “I mean, it was more so to keep tabs on the Blossoms than out of actual concern. But they never found anything of Claudius’ besides some pocket watch near the bank of the river.”

“Spooky.” Alice she looked at him sideways and dropped her voice. “You think Clifford killed him?”

“What?” Hal coughed. “I mean, maybe. But - crap.” He stopped suddenly, pulling Alice in front of him. “What’s that?”

“Are you using me as a human shield?” she laughed. “These woods aren’t haunted, Hal.”

He pointed to the riverbank. “Is that - oh.” He loosened his grip on her and averted his gaze. “I think we found FP.”

She looked to where Hal was pointing. Two unmistakable teen boys were laying on the ground in various states of undress, completely obviously to the pair standing twenty feet away. 

“Shit.”


End file.
